Esme's Cliff Jump
by IceQueenRosalie
Summary: This is Just a little piece I wrote on Esme's fatal fall. I think like Rosalie she is a character who never really received a lot of page time.New writer here I would love some reviews to help me along my way.


The melodic sound of the sheets of rain that were falling on the roof of the room she was being held should have been comforting, but the fear of how she could possibly hear each and every rain drop was compiling. Her senses were not what they once were of that she was positive.

Mind racing over why she was still alive, she saw the edge of the cliff as clear as the daylight in her mind, running to it the blond failure of a mother jumped.

"Pardonne-moi père car j'ai péché." The immensely distraught woman begged as she flew from the ledge quickly plummeting to what she would have imagined to be her demise.

The words of her ex husband rang through her mind. "worthless, failure." Each and every hurtful adjective he had ever said to her was ricocheting around in her memory. The sight of her newborns eyes closing slowly was the final vision to linger in her mind.

This was it, this is how I want to die, Esme waited for her life to flash before her eyes, to see her mother in her youthful years looking at her all glossy eyed when she rode her first bike, or when she brought home her first A in school, but none of that came all there was, was black. She heard nothing now, there was no sound of angels beckoning for her to follow them to their sanctuary.

Was all that she had worked for in her short life not true? Was there no god to call you to home, to hold you in his heavily light? Would she never see the face of her newborn son again? The panic was finally starting to hit just as she saw the world reappear below her.

The immense pain was quick to end, and then she felt nothing- paralyzing lethargy seeped over her limbs.

She couldn't force her eyes to even stay open any longer, there was a feeling of floating that came next, surely this isn't the way that it happened in real life, this was something people wrote of, something that wasn't true. A voice of a man whispering in her ear was now evident, she couldn't open her eyes but she felt the air around her change, the temperature had decreased and she knew from the sounds around her she was no longer going to be calling upon angels, she was still alive.

The faint beating of her own heart was proof.

Then the extreme burning ensued, the pain was so great if she had any function over her limbs she would have jumped off the table and ran, but that wasn't possible.

Her veins felt as if they were going to implode, this must have been what she was waiting for, the pits of hell were calling upon her for committing suicide, just because she repented did not mean she would be called upon in heaven this was the end, she would live forever in a repeated cycle of pain paying for being a coward and trying to take her own life.

The ghastly scream that the Blond pressed passed her lips was nothing short of animalistic, the final death cry that comes right before the last twitch of life was lost from the creatures body. However, upon releasing the horrid sound Esme could feel again. The burning was still there but instead of the flood of the fire running through her veins it was now in her throat.

Jagged and short breaths, she took until she could concentrate to open her eyes, white walls the refraction of the hurricane lamp along with dust partials that were floating just out of reach, surely this was a dream she would never have had seen something so miniscule floating in the air especially not after such a traumatic experience.

The voice of a man was coming from her left side, trying to crane her neck she was shocked when she recognized the man who was speaking to her.

"Dr. Carlisle." The sound of her own voice confusing her already troubled mind to the brink of chaos

"Yes, Esme, It is me, Things are going to be different now. There is much I need to tell you." With a graceful gesture the man swung his arm as to wave another soul into the room and with that he spoke again. "This, This is my son Edward. He is going to help you understand, what has happened. He has a gift." Carlisle's face was placid his features remained completely fixed as to not show her any sign of emotion.

"You're One of us now Esme." Edwards voice coated the mothers lost soul "You're going to be okay, Carlisle saved you."

Carlisle looked to Esme as if he was waiting for something, as if it was inevitable, Esme's calm demeanor must have been a sight both men just looked at her at her in awe. Rising from the table she glanced down at herself, she felt no pain except the burning in her throat, where was all the blood from? Mind racing her hand reached to her chest to feel her heart, she needed to stay calm no need to fret there was blood but she survived.

As soon as her hand reached the right side of her chest Edwards voice came again "It isn't racing, Esme. It doesn't beat any longer."


End file.
